Kizuna
by Phoenixrin
Summary: One-shots based off our favourite Strawhat pirates! Its all platonic but if you wanna take it as romantic, be my guest. (Although there might not be anything to take as romantic). Give it a try! You might not regret it! Why? Because you can write epic shit about (not) basic people.
1. Luffy and Zoro

Hey my dear readers!

This is my first fanfic on so what is better than writing about our favourite pirates!

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own One Piece. Not even in my dreams.

Warnings: None. For this chapter at least. Unless you dislike One Piece which is impossible according to me.

* * *

Chapter 1: Luffy and Zoro

Soft snow crunched under little feet as the boy walked through the streets of his hometown. He had heard that those damn Marine had just docked in a few hours ago. Something about an investigation.

His hands unconsciously balled into fists as he thought about them. The only thing that those shitty Marine did was vile away all day. _They_ weren't the ones who had rescued them when that mad black-hole-for-a-stomach had shown up. The pirates were.

He was broken out of his stupor when he collided with a person. Now on his aching rear, he looked up shooting daggers at the stranger.

It was a Marine.

Oh joy.

"My bad kid. Are you hurt anywhere?"

He stood up, swatting away the hand that had been extended to help him.

"Why are you guys in our country?! Can't you leave the Strawhat pirates alone?"

"Not very friendly are you, huh? Tell me, why are there so many Strawhat worshippers on this island?"

"None of your damn business!"

The Marine got a dangerous glint in his eye. It unsettled the boy.

"Listen kid, we are Marine. And we don't really appreciate annoying brats. Want me to show what we do to cocky brats like you?"

The boy opened his mouth to say go ahead, I ain't afraid of you, when another, stricter voice beat him to it.

"What is going on here?"

"C-Captain Coby, Sir! I-I was-"

"You may return to the ship."

"B-but Sir!"

One hard glare from the Coby-guy had the Marine running.

The kid watched warily as he crouched down.

"Sorry 'bout that. These men are sometimes very unmannerly."

"Why are you after Luffy?"

Coby blinked in surprise. Did this boy know Luffy-san? Well, he definitely recognized that gleam of admiration in his eyes.

"Rest assured. We aren't after them. I myself respect him a lot."

"I won't trust a Marine!"

"I didn't ask you to." But as he turned round to leave, Coby found a hand tugging at his pants.

"I-if you really mean that, can you tell me how Luffy met that infamous Pirate Hunter?"

Coby considered the question for a moment. If he were to answer that honestly, he would fail because there was no way to describe something like _that_.

Something told him that that wasn't what the boy wanted to know.

Coby smirked, a very uncharacteristic thing for him to do, if you ask me.

"In a way fitting for the Pirate King and his first mate."

* * *

Aaaaaaaand, done!

For those who didn't realize, this is set in Drum Kingdom. Don't ask me how Coby reached there. And that black hole thing referred to Wapol the Jerk.

You can leave any ideas in the comments. I will do platonic stuff for any Strawhat.

Please review!


	2. Vivi, the Strawhats and Luffy

Hiiii! I'm back!

I intend to upload every week but I might not be able to because of my exams. As in final exams. As in SUPAAAAA final exams. D:

I've had this idea in my mind for awhile so…. Here it is!

Disclaimer: the usual shit…

Warnings: None again. Maybe some Koza x Vivi. But seriously, they are just talking.

* * *

Chapter 2: Vivi, the Strawhats and Luffy

As Koza settled down beside the princess of Alabasta, he couldn't help but notice the slight sadness in the air around her.

"You really took a liking to them, didn't you?"

She started at his question. Koza chuckled. Apparently she was so lost in thought that she hadn't even noticed him.

"Oh, it's just you, Leader."

A small smile graced her lips as she answered after a moment.

"No one can truly dislike those kinds of people."

"Maybe you are right. But I was mostly passed out during their stay at the castle, so…."

Vivi laughed a bit as she thought about how lively those few days had been. Especially after Luffy-san had woken up.

Koza continued. "Damn me if I wasn't surprised when I heard about that grand feast of yours. Those people don't have much etiquette, do they? Not that you need it when you are a pirate."

Vivi smiled. "It's hard to think about manners when you have a stomach as big as Luffy-san's on the crew."

Koza gazed away as he thought about it.

"It's almost unbelievable that a group like that can be so serious and reliable when it wants to."

Vivi nodded her head. The first time she stepped upon Going Merry, she herself had this small doubt lingering in the back of her mind. But she quickly said, "One can tell when they are serious. And you can't bring yourself to prove that wrong, just like how you believe that Luffy-san will become Pirate King when he says so."

Koza raised an eyebrow. This was his first time hearing about it.

"So do you?"

"Hm?" Vivi noised.

"Do you still believe that the kid will become the Pirate King?"

"No." came the instant, unhesitating answer. "That goes for the rest of the Strawhats as well. We don't believe that Luffy-san will become Pirate King."

Koza blinked. Well, he _was_ talking about the One Piece-the existence of which was yet to be proven. And yet millions of people set out to search for it all the time. At the very least, Koza had neither expected Vivi's previous statement nor her next one.

"We _know_ that he will become Pirate King."

* * *

Aaaand done!

Please let me know what you think about it by commenting!

And:

 **Dear Guest:** **First of all, thanks for being my first reviewer ever! As for your comment, it is kinda my style not to always write who is speaking. However, when I reread my first chapter, I realized that it was a bit difficult to make out who was saying what. I have tried to improve that in this chapter, please tell me if I got it right!**


	3. Zoro, Nami and Luffy

Hey guys, Happy New Update Day!

Me: Wow, I've got two reviews. That makes me feel so important.

Inner Me: Its only two reviews. That is more like... pathethic.

Me: STFU! You don't understand me!

Inner Me: *sweat drops* We're technically the same being...

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother to write it.

Warnings: I ain't writing lemon. And most of the kids today understand everything. As in, _everything_. Anyways, be warned. For what, do not ask me.

* * *

Chapter 3: Zoro, Nami and Luffy

When Johnny and Yosaku first heard that the fearless Pirate Hunter had joined a pirate crew, they thought it was a joke. Over time, they thought it must've been in order to protect something dear to him, a bargain. After all, the man was defined as a swordman. The very thought that he who once drew his sword for what he wanted to do and what he thought was right would do it now only at the command of another man was disturbing.

The day they stumbled across that dingy ship that Strawhat called his pirate ship, it was a matter of pure coincidence. Or was it fate? They did not care. Rather, they did not have the time to care because Strawhat was nothing like what they had thought he would be. He was skinnier than your average guy and extremely... well, braindead. Even more than said Pirate Hunter. It was difficult to believe that out of all the pirates in the world, all the millions and billions of pirates, _this_ was Roronoa's choice. 'Choice' because it did not look like he had joined under the pressure of losing someone. And he definitely did not look disappointed of the liar (coward) or the girl (cheat).

They wanted to ask : _why_ or maybe _how._ But they didn't. They had never fully understood the Pirate Hunter and had no reason to believe that they would this time.

Turns out, they didn't _need_ to ask.

They saw a battered, wounded swordsman who had just been striped of his pride raise his sword while he lay in a dingy boat pledging his life, pride and success to a man he believed in. They saw a boy, no more than 17, catapulting himself towards an enemy that he would not be able to defeat - not then, not ever because that was not _his_ enemy - for the simple reason that his first mate had been injured in a way that would never really heal. They saw a rubbery leg stretch towards the sky and then plummet down, bringing destruction to all of the orange haired girl's nightmares.

And they understood. It wasn't Zoro's choice. It was never a choice. That man in the Strawhat always got what he wanted. No matter what.

* * *

Basically, I thought that there need to be more fics of this kind. Just something I randomly thought up. And guess what! Writing fics without dialogues is much easier. Yeah. So, yeah. Yea.

Feel free to leave any ideas in the comments!

And:

 **Dear Randomly Talented: Thank you so much for such an elaborate review! Your comment just made my day. It is nice to read reviews and I think all writers will agree with this one. As for your suggestions, they are very interesting. It would be especially challenging to write about Luffy having an allergy to food or that power-stealing island. However, thats not something I will write in this fic. But keep an eye out because your ideas are provoking the writer in me. I will sure as hell write about one of those in a few days!**


	4. Strawhats as a whole

Okay, I felt like shit before I came up with an idea for a new chapter. Because the people amazing enough to review make me feel like an asshole for not updating.

Am I acting like a newbie in paradise?

I probably am.

I definitely am.

So, without further ado:

Disclaimer: I _do_ own One Piece and am helping Oda with a new chap- hell no I don't. That is very obvious.

Warning: Nothing. Maybe language. And angst (sorta).

* * *

Chapter 4: Strawhats as a whole

They eyed _the_ pirates with sharp eyes. With hatred, but not carelessness. Because despite the maddening and baffling lack of tension in the nine people before them, they had heard the rumours, read the newspapers. They knew that the act of complete normalcy on the Stawhat crew's part, as infuriating as it was, was not a sign of confidence but of absolute disinterest. As a crew that had challenged the whole world to save one of its own, one would expect them to be hostile against the Marine. Except that they weren't. To them the World Government was nothing but just another obstacle in their path, fodder that was meant to be swept away.

This theory was further proved when Strawhat Luffy casually asked (with ear-splitting volume so that every Marine on the base could hear) Black Foot to make him some meat after they were done. 'Cuz he was hungry. Which was (not) surprising.

The Commander incharge of the base bellowed at the group, "Strawhat Luffy! We do not know what brings you here but you will not make it out of here! Prepare yourself!"

The answer he got was not one that he expected - a single finger digging into Strawhats nose. His next statement was simple.

"You hurt Sunny."

Completed with an unnerving yet bright smile he added, "We are a crew of ten, ya know."

Remarkably, it took the Marine Commander just a few seconds to recover fron the shock which only one man could induce. He snorted,"You are _fighting_ against us just because your _ship_ got broken during our canon testing? Unbelievable."

Before he could speak any further, the cyborg hollered, "You are gonna get it from me, bastard!"

"You can't defeat the world, Strawhat!" one among the thousands of Marine said.

"Maybe I can't."

Some looked surprised by the almost-confession. The crew looked unfazed by Luffy's declaration. They knew what would follow.

"But _we_ can."

Only after the Marine commander lay on the ground, panting, with rubble and debris around him, did he understand that Strawhat's statement was not a belief.

It was a fact.

(It was only when they were standing before a guy almost three times their size, who held a bible in his hand, that they realized that facts could be changed and will and determination alone was not enough.)

(It was only when they saw the picture of a long lost brother in a newspaper did they realize that the world did not revolve around them and they needed to be stronger if they wanted things to go as planned.)

* * *

I could really end it at the 'fact' part but these type of endings are more powerful, no?

And let me tell you, this is completely random and happens sometime before the timeskip. Some of you may point out that the Strawhats won't go that far if Sunny was damaged. Hell, they would not allow it to be damaged. But I wanted to write something like this, ya know. Plus, I figured they wouldn't take any chances after Merry.

 _Meeeeeeeeeerrrrrrryyyyyyy! Waaaaaaahhhh!_

Anyways, feel free to leave ideas and opinions in the comments!

 **Black' Victor Cachat: You've got such a cool name! I mean, username. Thanks for reviewing. If you would like more civilian POV type of stuff, let me know. Suggestions are always appreciated. Also, I am terribly sorry but I won't be able to write about anything post-timeskip, because I am still stuck on Sky Island arc due to my exams. Everything else that I know is courtesy of Youtube and Google. So yeah, I will write about it as soon as I watch it. Tbh, I am dying to watch Fishman Island arc. Thanks again!**


	5. Nami and Luffy

Okay guys. First of all, sorry for the delay. I partly couldn't come up with an idea and partly did not get the time. So as a reward to my patient readers, I won't take up much of your time.

Disclaimer: ODA-SAAAAAAN! PLEASE LET ME OWN ONE PIECE!

Warnings: Can I stop writing this from the next chappie?

* * *

Chapter 5: Nami and Luffy

The Thousand Sunny. A ship as cheerful and vibrant as its name. At any given moment on any day, you can see the captain of the ship bouncing around with the resident sniper and doctor and wrecking havoc, the magnitude of which would make even hell seem like heaven. That would continue till a certain blonde or orange head would tell (yell at them with venom on their tongue and happiness in their heart) to _calm the fuck down_.

This was a daily routine and it seemed odd in an incomprehensible way if the baka-trio did not jump so high with excitement that they almost fell off the ship.

On days when the ship was silent, it was after a long, tedious battle and though it was never mentioned, there was always a gnawing worry in the back of every mind which was up and functioning. This worry, usually concerning the captain and the swordsman –who always ended up mummified after every battle- was folded and pushed back to the farthest corners of their minds. And once those two were awake once again, th worry was forgotten.

But not this time. This time Luffy had crossed the line – the thin line between protecting your friends and sacrificing yourself – and Nami was not gonna let it slide.

"Luffy!"

Said unsuspecting boy looked back only to get a fist in his face. And the fearsome pirate with a bounty of 100M, the strongest in East Blue, went skidding across the deck of the Thousand Sunny by a not-so-simple punch from his navigator. A hush fell over the ship. Zoro peeked through one open eye from where he was supposed to be napping. Brook paused in his attempt to convince Robin to show him her panties and they glanced over, Sanji poked his head out of the kitchen to kick the sorry ass that had angered his amorous Nami-suan. Ussop and Chopper quickly dismissed their story-telling. Franky appeared on the deck to see what the commotion was about.

All and any questions were left unvoiced at the dark expression on Nami's face. Instead, seven pairs of eyes followed her gaze to Luffy's slightly exposed stomach where one could still see the bandages – a grim reminder of the previous day when Luffy had decided that a girl with the dream of making a world map was more important than the future Pirate King.

 _Oh._

No one said a word as Luffy stood up, a concerned look on his face.

"Nami?" He softly questioned.

Nami wanted to tear at her hair. Or maybe strangle the boy in front of her. Probably both. Did he not _realize_?

"Nami?" There it came again, concern more evident this time. And that caring word was what became the last straw.

"Are you playing dumb Luffy?! Or are you just this oblivious? No don't you dare interrupt me. I never asked you to jump in front of me! Why are you always so damn selfish?! Just because you are captain does not mean that things will always go like you wish! Get that through your thick head!" She broke off with a cry, panting harshly.

"Nami…" Luffy started and everyone wondered exactly how the rubber boy would handle this ".. Is this about yesterday?"

Sanji repressed the urge to smack his forehead. It was adorable how this kid was so pure and dim-witted in such a cruel world, but at times like this...

Though everyone expected the captain to be in for another round of lecturing, Nami sank down to the soft grass, voice quivering.

"You- you scared me. You wouldn't respond to anyone's call and-" She took a deep breath, willing herself to continue because Luffy needed to understand that he was their personal Sun and they gravitated towards him like planets and they were incomplete without him, _she_ was incomplete without him and without a Sun, planets were bound to be thrown off their paths. "You need to stop being reckless. I-I can't do that. I'm not strong enough or brave enough to just jump right in-"

"Nami." Ussop's eyes widened because Luffy, _Luffy_ had interrupted _Nami_.

But Nami simply looked on as he smiled one of those blindingly bright smile

and said.

"I can't navigate."

It would be impossible for an onlooker to understand but Nami's eyes widened, Sanji shook his head, Zoro snorted, Ussop and Chopper broke into identical wide grins, Robin chuckled and Brook laughed in his typical manner, and Franky hollered in the background about his SUPAAAA captain. Because they understood their captain, admittedly not on the same level as their captain understood them. Because when it actually came down to it, he knew all of them like the back of his hand.

As Luffy went back to sit on Sunny's figurehead, Nami noticed the lack of his precious treasure.

She hadn't even noticed when he put it on her head.

 _(She always felt slightly mad at Bellmere for sacrificing herself. Maybe if she had just played along, she would still be alive. Maybe then her letter would be addressed to her sister and her mother. She wasn't mad anymore. Because looking at the boy who stared at the endless ocean in front of him and grasping the worn out straw hat that had witnessed living legends, she realized one thing._

 _Maybe she couldn't._

 _But she definitely_ would _.)_

* * *

I don't have any new reviews…

*sob* I'm so depressed. Help me Luffy. *sob*

To those who did not understand, Luffy means to say that just like Nami can't be reckless, he can't navigate.


	6. Robin and Luffy

Hey guys! It certainly took me a really long while to update. So.. here it is!

Disclaimer: ODA FREAKIN OWNS ONE PIECE! OKAY?! Okay.

Warnings: To hell with this shit.

* * *

Chapter 6: Robin and Luffy

The world is cruel. You cannot trust others. You don't have that luxury. You can only rely on yourself. This was the mantra that Robin replayed in her head every second, every moment of her life. Ever since her world was, quite literally, burnt down, she had got a taste of the true face of the world.

She had never come across someone like Luffy. Well, it is a fact that Luffy is the only man of his kind, someone who laughed freely and wore his heart on his sleeve even after seeing the worst that the world had to offer. Most men would have questioned her if she helped them despite them being her enemy. But Luffy had thanked her, and for all the terrible, terrible things that both of them had seen and experienced, Robin could see nothing but fierce sincerity in those wide eyes when she pulled the beaten boy out of the sand.

Even when she had given up, thinking that everything was over, on her dream and on her life; he was there, carrying her out of that basement which she had chosen to be her graveyard. He had given her a new life, a new family that had proven they would accompany her to the farthest ends of earth and hell and back.

 _What did I ever do to deserve you?_

In front of that man with a Bible, Robin watched as each of her nakama disappeared from before her to God knows where, helpless as everyone around her. Even her captain, her unstoppable, undefeatable, brighter-than-the-sun captain was helpless before him. Because some fights can not be won simply by rock hard determination and will. Some fights make one realize how insignificant and puny you are before the world.

But this wasn't any random human. This was Monkey D. Luffy, a man who had changed thousands of lives and would continue to do so till the day he died. He was the last person to be considered 'insignificant'.

Deep down, Robin wished that this was just another twisted nightmare conjured up by her brain to remind her and warn her against letting her guard down.

Deep down, Robin knew that no matter how bad things were going to get, they would make it because they always had and the words 'Strawhats' and 'done for' did not go together. No sir nuh uh.

It was just that that instinct was pushed deep down in the face of fear of losing your loved ones.

So when Kuma walked towards her she backed away by instinct. When Luffy reached for her, screaming her name as a lifeline, she held her hand out, again, by instinct. After years of living in the darkness, she had become observant. So she took in Luffy's expression by instinct.

In that one moment before Kuma sent her flying, she saw all the emotions - the pain, the fear and love, love, love-

 _What did I ever do to deserve you?_

* * *

Okay, I have nothing to say. All I can say is... IMMA BE THE PIRATE KING!

...

Nah...

And:

 **Dear Aspire: First of all, I'm sorry for that chapter swap. Honestly, I changed it back as soon as I noticed it. If you have'nt read ch 1 yet, you can go read it now! And as for the one-shots, you said they are dissatisfying. Is that only length-wise? I have written a longer chapter this time around (I think I have) but maybe that was only possible cuz this one's about Robin. Personally, I think that this sorta stuff works only when its short. Tell me what you think of this one, maybe I'll write longer chapters! Thanks for reviewing.**


	7. Chopper and Luffy

Hey guys! Another chapter up!

* * *

Chapter 7: Chopper and Luffy

 _"Ace"_

Chopper had survived under Doctor Kureha's tutelage and had seen humans and animals alike die horrible deaths. He had treated thousands of patients without any hesitation. So when his patient whimpered out that one word under a battle induced fever, no matter how his heart twisted and shattered and his throat clenched like he wouldn't be able to talk anymore, his hooves continued working on the various wounds that littered his captain's body.

Two years ago, he might have paused in his work.

Two years ago, he might have let a single strangled sob escape his mouth.

Two years ago, he might have felt guilty for not being there for his captain the one time he needed them.

Not anymore.

Because now he knows. Two years have taught him that the world is cruel in more ways than he could imagine and no matter how bad he felt, nothing would bring back Luffy's brother.

So instead, he stays strong.

He stays strong so his captain won't worry when he sees the sadness in his gaze.

He stays strong so that he can help prevent another loss.

He stays strong so he can (at least) save his captain from the hurt.

He is not strong like Zoro or Sanji that he may have his back in battle.

He can't entertain him like Ussop or Franky or Brook.

He can't humour him with witty stuff like Robin or take him wherever he wants to go like Nami.

But what he _can_ do is perform miracles and cure diseases and fevers and patch him up and make him feel all better.

He _is_ this ships one and only doctor, after all.

* * *

Tbh, it really broke my heart writing this one.

Reviews always appreciated!


	8. Brook and Luffy

Hi.

Just...hi

* * *

Chapter 8: Brook and Luffy

It is definitely the strangest and grandest day in your life.

As an aspiring musician, you have gone through your fair share of struggles. Your first album has just been released but your island is small and it will take you a lot more effort to reach anywhere near your dreams. Nevertheless, your friends call for a celebration and drag you to a dingy bar in the shady area of the town.

You take some pride in the fact that you are still sober while your mates are already having trouble with speech. The door to the bar opens and another person walks in. Your eyes flick to them for the shortest fraction of a second and you choke on your drink. You might not be as sober as you think because you see him - Soul Brook, the sensational rockstar - walk in with an incomprehensible normalcy.

He orders something but you can't hear him over the raucious laughter that fills the bar continuously. It's strange that a person who could be sitting in the finest of places drinking the finest of alcohol would come here, in the middle of nowhere.

While the bartender prepares his drink, he pulls out a mini guitar and plays a song which people would pay thousands to hear and was now going unnoticed. You leave your table - your friends are too drunk to mind anyways - and take a seat beside him. You think he spares you a second of attention - you can't really tell because he doesn't have a face - and you try to start a conversation.

He is surprisingly polite and mannerly, sipping his drink while you gulp yours down slowly. You try to ask him about his journey and he tells you that it was pure luck, that he was never meant to be a rockstar.

(He belongs beside someone way greater)

Time passes and out of the corner of your eye, you notice your friends have dozed off. You will be responsible for getting them back home. You try not to be annoyed. You really do.

In the midst of alcohol and stupidity and amazement you say something unexpected. "Your captain deserted you for two years and you guys still stick with him? Is it not annoying to stand behind someone when you could have everything?"

Your brain finally catches up and you think you might have crossed the line, this might be your last living moment because musician or not, the person before you was an infamous pirate-

But Brook only stares back and you swear that if he had a face, he would be blinking as if he was used to this.

A moment later, he answers.

"It is not fully explainable as to why I would follow Luffy-san. It certainly is not annoying to follow him. Quite the opposite, in fact. I take pride in following someone like him."

At your questioning look, he simplifies.

"Luffy-san makes us believe in achieving more than merely 'everything'."

* * *

Bye.

Just...bye.

Until next time.


	9. Sanji and Luffy

Hey guys! I know, I know, it has been awfully long since I last updated but my life had gone into the shit-happening phase and I had to deal with it.

I noticed the dire need of Sanji and Luffy fics - may it be nakamaship or romantic - so I wrote this. If you guys are a fan of this pairing, you might want to check out the other fic that I wrote called Hello, This Is the Shitty Restaurant.

* * *

Chapter 9: Sanji and Luffy

 _I'm alone_.

That's the only thing he feels anymore. Other than the constant crippling hunger, that is. The fact that there is an old guy on the opposite side of the rock in the same situation as he is, does nothing to comfort him. Maybe it's because he is dying. Maybe because it won't matter if you are surrounded by people or are all alone when death comes.

He waits. That's all he can do anymore. The last piece of rotting bread that he had is long gone now and that tiny hope which he had been clinging to has vanished. The world is cruel, he muses, because that is the only thing he can do now. He has forgotten what a warm meal and a glass of water taste like. He feels his vision blur and thinks this is it, this is the end-

Sanji wakes up with a start. There are no signs of hunger in his belly and his breath coming out in pants is the only thing that breaks the hush. He looks at the window and sees that it is still dark outside, a thin line of light separating the sky and the sea. There is still time before sunrise but Sanji can't find it in himself to go back to sleep.

Instead, he sits up shakily, kicking off the covers that had ended up tangled with his legs and heads towards the bathroom. The sous chef washes his face, trying to calm his nerves and then heads back. He lays down contemplating over a new recipe that he could shove into the old man's face.

His mind keeps going back to his nightmare.

Sanji frowns, nightmares don't usually affect him so much because they are basically things of the past.

 _Except for_ _ **that**_ _dream_.

It is not a memory. It's always blurred at the edges, a sharp contrast to his nightmare where he can actually _feel_ the hunger, and he can vaguely remember it.

He feels that he is dressed in a gown and pencil heels, complete with make up and is surrounded by okamas. Those filthy people have made him like this and he notices that even the bird that he sees has not been spared.

Strangely enough, that is not what scares him most. He is afraid of the pain that comes after this.

He sees a blurred image in the newspaper and for some reason, some strange reason, his heart twists with pain and burns with anger at the same time. However, guilt stands out over it all.

 _I should have been there._

Sanji always wakes up at that, feeling utterly annoyed that he can't even understand his own dream and debating over it usually gives him a headache. So he doesn't do that. The only thing he knows that he must be aching for someone else. He leaves it at that and he looks out of the window to see that the sun has risen, telling him that it was time for another busy day.

Sanji walks out of the room dismissing all thoughts about dreams because he was not going to end up on that rock again (if he was lucky enough) and he didn't plan on leaving Baratie any time soon. His dream to find the All Blue can wait.

 _(Little does he know that that very day, a pirate would threaten to destroy this ship that was so close to them and what he thought was just a shitty brat who had become a chore boy to pay for damage would save their sorry asses.)_

 _(Little did he know that he would end up joining said shitty brat because they both had similar foolish dreams and start a whole new life as a pirate.)_

 _(Little did he know that he would finally understand his dream when he'd see the picture of a dead brother and an achingly familiar name in the same article.)_

 _Because the one person who had always been there for them was now alone in an unknown place with other people and all they could do was wait._

* * *

That is it so pl tell me what you think of it by reviewing.


	10. Ussop and Luffy

Hiiiiiiiii guuuuuuuuysssssss.

Damn that sounds like a cobra in heat.

Whatever.

I'm not dead.

Yay.

I'm happy that I'm not dead.

Last chappie of the fic.

* * *

Chapter 10: Ussop and Luffy

Ussop knows, with crippling clarity, that this might as well be his last battle.

He and Chopper have been fighting Mr.4 and Miss Merry Christmas for quite a while and things are not looking good for them. Even after trying with all their might, they have about zero chance to defeat these two. After all, fighting is neither's forte and they don't have much experience battling strong guys like the monster trio. Even with Chopper's transformation, there is a limit to their strength.

Ussop is constantly looking for a opening so he can take Chopper and run. But these two in front of him know that they are up against a coward. And as much as Ussop hates it, there is not much he can do about it.

But that changes when they laugh at something they aren't supposed to laugh at.

At that moment, it changes from _run_ to _fight_.

Because there was only one man who did not criticise him when he hid behind Zoro and Sanji during fights.

Because there was only one man who did not laugh at his dream to be a brave warrior of the sea.

Because there was, _is_ only one man who Ussop will call captain.

And through blood and pain and white hot agony, Ussop fights. Not even in his wildest dreams had he considered doing what he was right now.

But then again, Ussop had never dreamed about following a man with a straw hat.

* * *

Anyone notice why that 'was' has been cancelled out?

Yup, cuz those freaks say that Luffy has 'died' but Ussop denies that and shit...

Well, review or die.

Heck no.

Bad me.

Just review, k?

REVIEW.

(´⊙ω⊙`)


End file.
